


I'm nobody who are you

by Androdea



Category: Mars Argo - Fandom, That Poppy (Musician) RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, I have no idea what will happen, They fascinate me, and I want to think about them in my head, so if you're into that come on in, sort of? maybe?, this is shameless rpf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androdea/pseuds/Androdea
Summary: Well into the Poppy project, Moriah (Poppy) runs into Brittany (Mars Argo) at a cafe. They get off on the wrong foot, but soon become fascinated with each other.I find it weird that this hasn't already been done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know what these people are like in real life. This is just what I imagine. I'm writing this as a way of sharing my thoughts and feelings about Titanic and Poppy and Mars. Hope you enjoy.

Moriah felt light-headed walking to the studio this morning. She saw the same buildings and streets every day, but today they looked unfamiliar. Her world has looked different since yesterday at the cafe.

She walked into the studio, and saw Corey next to the camera, hunched over his laptop. Usually there's at least a makeup person and a camera guy, but sometimes they're late, and she gets to be alone in the studio with Corey for a couple minutes. It reminds Moriah of times when it was mostly just the two of them, with a camera and a green screen. 

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh," said Corey, "Some idiot reposted the wikipedia page of me after I deleted it last night. Douchebags. I mean, that is private information."

"It is?"

Corey shot her a strange look. "You know what I mean. You got your lines down?"

She nodded. She could tell that today was one of those days, when Corey got so absorbed in the work that he barely noticed Moriah. Sure, he spoke to her and and responded to her questions, but she could tell his mind was entirely preoccupied by some artistic vision or another he had the night before, usually after getting high. Days like this, when he looked at her he would only see Poppy, his doll, his princess, his starlet. On the one hand, he looked hot when he was in full-blown artist mode, confident and driven. On the other hand, she would feel strangely ignored despite technically being lavished with attention. 

But today was a strange day. Moriah's thoughts were preoccupied today, too. So much so that, she felt hardly bothered when Corey gave her about fifteen different shoes to try on with the outfit. She thought she should say something to him, about yesterday, but she was so distracted by the glint in his newly-dyed blonde hair, and by the fact that she had no idea how to describe what happened, that before she knew it, all fifteen pairs of shoes had been tried on, and Corey had settled inexplicably for the sixteenth. Makeup and camera had arrived.  
Possible ways of telling Corey what happened kept bubbling up in Moriah's mind, and popping just as quick.

_Yesterday, I..._  
_The strangest thing happened..._  
_You know that cafe next to the pet store? Well, yesterday..._

 

"Poppy. Poppy. Moriah!"  
She blinked. Corey's face came into focus behind the camera. Poppy had trailed off with a train of thought while Titanic was adjusting the lighting.

"I need you to stop shifting your eyes, okay? What is with you today?" 

She mumbled an apology. When they were done and grabbing a bite, she still felt so disoriented, she was thankful that Corey took no notice of her.


	2. The Day Before:

"My life is very plain..." Brittany hummed as she walked into the cafe. _I wonder what song that is from? Or did I make it up?_ She thought to herself.

She ordered a latte and sat down. She felt inspired today. Lots of lyrics and melodies writing themselves in her mind. 

It was lunch time, rush hour, and the cafe was pretty full, with quite a few people drinking their coffee standing, while chatting to their friends who got a seat. So when someone asked if they could sit down at the same table, Brittany flipped her magazine and said sure. She felt pretty cool about her response, until the other person didn't speak or move to sit down. She looked up. 

 

She didn't know what to say. But Moriah quivered a smile, and almost involuntarily, Brittany smiled back pretty wide. 

"You're that girl. You're that girl that...that..."  
Moriah's smile widened. She nodded.  
"Wow." said Brittany.  
"What brings you to LA?" asked Moriah.  
"I'm here to...um...meet an old friend."  
"Corey?"  
"No! No, no. Um, Katai."  
"May I sit?"  
"Oh! Of course."

She kicked herself under the table. She should never have come to LA.

"It's been a while." "Yeah." "How've you been?"

Brittany looked down. What should she say? "I don't really know."

Moriah slumped back into her chair. "I don't really know, either."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Corey said it would work out, but I'm getting kind of sick of the whole act. I don't get it sometimes, and I doubt anyone else does. On a good day I can remember the feeling I got when he first explained the project to me. I just don't see it going anywhere at this point."  
She sighed. "Sorry, I'm on a bad day. Please don't tell anyone."

"Wow, he really does control you."  
"What? No."

Brittany didn't respond to that. 

"Why? Did he control you?" asked Moriah, staying calm as possible.


	3. The Day Before, Continued

As soon as the words left Moriah's mouth, Brittany's expression changed.  
  
She looked to her left at nothing, and Moriah could almost hear the memories flooding her. She couldn't help but admire her suddenly spacing out like that. Expressionless, she was just as beautiful, dead girl walking--  
  
Moriah regretted asking. But a thousand more questions surfaced her mind.  
  
"I admire you a lot." She blurted. "I've seen all your videos. I had seen most of them when I first knew about you, but after Corey approached me about the project, I made a point to watch them all. I probably would never had said yes if not for that. The concept is bizarre, but seeing it work...made me want to do it, too."  
  
Brittany snapped out of it, staring absentmindedly at Moriah.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Moriah, "You don't want to talk about this."  
  
"Hm? No, no, it's fine." Brittany ran a nervous finger over the edge of her magazine, trying to remember where she was.  
  
Moriah watched Brittany's hand, her mind drifting to Corey, tomorrow's script, the deadeye of the camera staring back at her. Just the thought of it made her heave a sigh.  
  
"It's so boring. Sure, we hang out, we talk about our ideas. Well, he talks about his ideas. He says he likes 'bouncing off me'," she rolled her eyes. "I feel like I never really have a say in what we do. Sometimes I come up with something, but I never like my ideas as much as his, so."  
  
"Sounds familiar." She sipped her latte.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"You know what this is like?" Brittany leaned forward. "This is like that time when Adele or somebody met her impersonator, and they hugged because they knew they had so much in common, like, they sing all the same songs in the same way, they dress the same, and it's like they've had a shared experience, I-I don't mean you're my impersonator, you don't sing my songs, but um..."  
  
She sat back, her brows furrowed. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."  
  
"No, I know what you mean! You've done the Computer Show with Corey, and I'm doing Poppy with Corey, so we've both worked with Corey, and obviously there are differences, but yeah!"  
  
Brittany nodded. Moriah nodded along with her. For a while neither of them said anything. Brittany stared at the front of her magazine. She felt it would be rude to actually open it up and read it, but she didn't know what to do with herself. Moriah stared at the magazine as well, and sipped her coffee, try to drink a lot at once without making it completely obvious. She wanted to finish it, but her legs were trembling, and her stomach hurt.  
  
"Um, I better get going." She said. "I need to eat something."  
  
"Oh," Brittany almost asked if she could join. "Uh, let's keep in touch."  
  
"Yeah." Moriah smiled quickly and grabbed her bag, leaving half a cup of coffee on the table.  
  
Brittany watched her leave. Her heart was still beating fast. _What a stupid thing to say_ , she thought, picking up Moriah's cup and putting it in the section where the plates of half eaten croissants go. Then she remembered something.  
  
Before she had time to beat herself up about it, the cafe door opened with a clanging of bells. Moriah rushed in and nearly walked into her.  
  
"Oh god," said Moriah. "I almost forgot. Here."  
  
She handed her a napkin with a number written on it. They looked at each other. For a moment, it seemed that both of them wondered whether Brittany should give Moriah her number as well.  
  
Moriah put her hand up. "See you." And she left.  
  
"See you." Brittany put the napkin in her pocket, and watched Moriah leave again, blonde hair swaying behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the support, I'm glad you like the story! I will try to update more often, but please give me a nudge if I don't.

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddayathink? Many more chapters to come! I will be updating sporadically.


End file.
